What is the Sound of One Gun Firing?
by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan
Summary: [REPOSTED]In a duel, you hear two gunshots. One man emerges the victor, and one doesn’t emerge at all. But what, may I ask, is the sound of one gun firing? I’ve never heard that sound before. One gun. One shot. The sound? Simple. Death.
1. The Loading

What is the Sound of One Gun Firing?

In a duel, you hear two gunshots. One man emerges the victor, and one doesn't emerge at all. But what, may I ask, is the sound of one gun firing? I've never heard that sound before. One gun. One shot. The sound? Simple. Death.

Hey guys. I'm reposting this story for a fresh start! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"There he is!"

"The man who saved the town from those bandits!"

"Vash the Stampede!" A whole group of people had gathered around the red trench coat wearing blonde. "Vash! Vash! Vash!" they all started to chant. Vash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as the cheering continued.

"Aww, it was nothing, really!" he commented, taking it all in.

"Look at him," Meryl scoffed as he and Millie hid behind trash cans. "Gloating, like he did all the work!"

"Well, Mr. Vash did arrest the leader," Millie pointed out as Kuro-Neko-Sama( How could I _not_ have a Kuro-Neko-Sama sighting in a Trigun fic?) jumped out of the trash can she was behind.

"But WE took down the rest of the gang," Meryl insisted, "And you don't hear them chanting, "Meryl and Millie!" do ya?"

"Well…I suppo--"

"MILLIE!" Meryl yelled at the top of her lungs, "EVER SINCE WE MET THAT GUY OUR LIVES HAVE BEEN LIVING HELLS! WHEREVER HE GOES, HE CAUSES TROUBLE!"

"Yes, well but--"

"BUT NOTHING!" Meryl continued to yell. "WE DERSERVE SOME CREDIT TOO!"

"Sorry for hogging all the spotlight," Meryl turned around and jumped a foot as she heard Vash's voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she asked, upset at being startled.

"Just taking in the sights," Vash smiled. "And it's kind of hard to with you two screaming at the top of your lungs over here."

Meryl looked out to the see the entire town looking in their direction with confused looks on their faces. Meryl blushed furiously and laughed, "Heh..heh..heh…" she quickly ducked under the trash cans, pulling Vash with her.

"Look you," Meryl stared Vash down. "I'm tired of your shenanigans! This time you're sticking to us like glue!"

"But--"

"NO BUTS!" Meryl yelled. After she was done huffing and puffing she quickly fixed her hair, grabbed Vash and Millie, and started walking towards the nearest hotel.

* * *

The next day the sun shone bright at the top of the morning, waking the three comrades up.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Or maybe it was Meryl finding Vash on her bed that woke everyone up…

"JEEZ! I'M SORRY! I GUESS I JUST SLEEP WALK!"

"NICE EXCUSE, PERVERT! SERIOUSLY WHAT'D WANT OUT OF ME ANYWAY!"

"Oh my…" Millie watched the two running around the hotel, Vash still in his boxer shorts, and Meryl firing every shot she had on her at him.

Soon, our three heroes were out on the street, Vash seriously scruffed up, and Meryl looking very huffy. Millie just stayed a little in front, not wanting to anger the two.

"So, Mr. Vash," Millie asked smiling, "Where do you think you're heading out to after this?"

"Don't exactly know," Vash said looking into the sky, "Wherever the wind takes me, I suppose."

"What a minute, there!" Meryl piped in, "You think that you can escape us as easy as that! Well you got another thing co--"

"HELP!" The group heard a scream for aid coming from somewhere, yet they couldn't hear where. "HELP!" they heard again and they turned around to find a beautiful, auburn haired woman running towards them, her arms outstretched calling for help. She kept running, "HELP!" she cried again and looked around. Finally her eyes rested on Vash and she shrieked with joy. She ran forward, tears falling from her eyes, but she was still smiling. She was coming closer and closer, and closer and closer and closer and closer and, right in Vash's arms. "Thank God I've found you."

Vash started to drool at the woman in his arms and Meryl gave him a sharp rap on the head to bring him back to earth. Quickly Vash's eyes became small and he drew himself up, "What's the problem ma'am?" he asked in such a forced voice that Meryl and Millie sweatdropped.

"You've got to help me!" she cried again, "My son--" Vash's face fell and Meryl grinned. "He's been captured by a bandit! I heard about you and that gang of robbers, please help me!"

"Tell me," Vash said, "Are you a single mother?"

"Why yes, my husband di--"

"WELL THEN THAT SETTLES IT!" Vash roared. Quickly he regained his masculine air, and grabbed the woman's hands, "Let's go save you son ma'am."

"NOT SO FAST!" Meryl grabbed the collar of Vash's coat stopping him in mid tracks, "You're not escaping again." Meryl pulled out her gun, "We're going too."

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETE! Hooray! I hope you like it so far, even though it is pretty short. Next time, it'll start to get hairy….hoo hoo hoo…

So please R&R! Until next time!


	2. The Calking

Hey there guys! I posted this fic awhile ago, then deleted it and am now publishing it afresh! I hope you all enjoy it! (But I warn you, this story may be updated slowly due to my other fics and schoolwork)

Chapter 2/7

The Calking

* * *

"This way!" The woman pulled Vash threw the crowd hastily, knocking people aside, Meryl and Millie desperately trying to catch up with the two, feeling a little forgotten. "I hope it's not too late!"

"Don't worry ma'am!" Vash assured her. "I'm sure we'll make it in time to save your son!"

"We're almost there!" She told him, "The place where that man is keeping my son should be right around here!"

"I'm feeling horribly like a third wheel here Vash!" Meryl screamed from behind. Millie had strategically chosen to stay out of it. "What exactly are you doing, rushing to every pretty girl you meet's needs!"

"Not every pretty girl!" Vash corrected her. "Every pretty single girl!"

"Is there a difference!" she asked incredulously, doing her best not to pull out her one-shot guns.

"Anyway, this isn't the time for fighting," Vash told her, pulling out his gun. "We've got to go save the little boy in there."

"Mr. Vash is right," Millie nodded to her partner, and Meryl sighed, shaking her head.

"You're right. That kid's safety comes before Vash's shenanigans. C'mon Millie, we'll go in after Vash."

"This guy is probably armed," Vash warned the two of them. "Be careful you two. I can't afford to protect you when this pretty lady's son is on the line."

"One more word out of you…"

"C'mon!" Vash told the two as the woman from before ran up to what looked to be an abandoned building with swinging bar doors.

"This is where he's keeping my son!" the woman exclaimed, looking extremely frightened. "Please, save my son! He's all I've got left in the world!"

"Well, you'll soon have something else," Vash assured the woman, grasping her hand. Meryl once again grew angry, and Millie had to restrain her. "But don't worry ma'am, your son is safe with me."

"All right, Millie," Meryl turned to Millie and nodded to her. "We're going to run in after Vash. While the guy's focused on him, we'll ambush him and take the kid."

"Right, Meryl!" Millie nodded, smiling.

"If you can, get a shot on the guy!" Meryl told her. "They don't call you Stun Gun Millie for nothing."

"Whatever you say, Meryl!" Millie smiled, responding in her usual upbeat tone.

"HYAH!" Vash kicked back the door of the building, only to have it harmlessly swing back towards them. Meryl and Millie looked at Vash, and he sweatdropped. "Let's go!" Vash, recovering from the rather embarrassing entrance, sprinted into the building. Meryl and Millie sighed and ran in after him, ready to ambush the kidnapper.

"M-M-Mommy!"

"Don't worry kid, we're coming!" Vash assured the kid, his gun drawn and pointed at the kid's kidnapper.

In front of them was a man with dark hair and a beard. He was wearing a wide brimmed hat, so they couldn't see his eyes well, but in his hand was a gun stuck into the lower jaw of his hostage. In the man's arm was a crying boy with messy brown hair wearing a pair of overalls.

"Mommy! I want my mommy!" the boy cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Shut up, kid!" the man remarked, plunging the gun farther into the boy's face, making him cry even more. "Don't come any closer you three! You do, and the kid gets a face full of lead!"

"Using a boy as a hostage!" Meryl snapped. "That's horrible! What exactly do you want?"

"Money," the man remarked, frowning. "Give me all the money that broad has on her, and maybe, if I'm in a good mood, I'll let the kid go."

"Meryl…" Vash rasped to Meryl. "You know what to do."

"Right! Meryl nodded. "Millie, go!"

Meryl jumped into the air to reveal her one shot pistols under her coat. Millie took out her stun gun and shot towards the man.

"Damn!" he muttered, rolling over on his side, missing the blow by inches.

"Be careful of the kid, Meryl!" Vash called to her. "We don't want him to get hit by mistake!"

"Right, Vash!" Meryl nodded. "Millie!"

"I'm on it!" Millie nodded to her partner. She rushed forward and gave the man a hard kick in the stomach, sending him backwards. He let go of the boy, and Millie gathered him into her arms and rushed him away from the battlefield.

Meryl took out two of her one-shot pistols and aimed them at the kidnapper. He looked up, his eyes now wide. "Don't move!" Meryl told him. "Your hostage is gone and so is your weapon."

The man looked down and gasped to see that the gun in his hand was no longer there. "Looking for this?" He looked up at Vash, who was twirling the gun around his finger. He obviously had picked it up when Millie had kicked the man. "I suggest you turn yourself in. There's no need for you to die."

"Why aren't you firing your gun, mister?"

Vash looked back to see the boy looking at him, as if pleading him to shoot. "You've got to kill him! He's a bad man, isn't he?"

"Kid, I don't want to kill this guy…" Vash muttered. "There's no need."

"HAH! Let down your guard!" the man shouted and Vash turned his head just in time to see the man grabbing yet another gun from his vest and aiming it at Vash. "Say goodbye, Mr. Hero!"

"Vash!" Meryl shouted. There was no time! She grasped the one shot pistols in her hand and fired. The man fell back as the bullets hit him straight in the chest. The gun fell out of his hand and he slumped to the floor. "Vash, are you okay?"

"I-Is he dead?" Vash asked, eyes wide. "Meryl, you didn't have to do that!"

"He would've shot you!" Meryl retorted. "I had no choice but to use real bullets! You should thank me for saving your life!"

"Very good. I see you saved my son."

The three looked back and gasped as they saw none other then the woman from before now holding a pistol in her pale hand, a gaunt expression on her face. "But I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you."

"Huh?" Millie gasped, looking at the woman. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you wanted us to save your son!" Meryl told the woman.

"Unless…" Vash murmured, then looked up. "It was all a trap, wasn't it? You were part of the kidnapping ring as well?"

"Good guess," the woman smirked. "But no cigar, I'm afraid. You've got it slightly backwards, Mr. Vash."

Meryl raised her guns, and Millie readied her stun gun, still protecting the boy. "Oh, you want to shoot me I see?" the woman smirked. She threw her head back and laughed. "That's funny!"

"Millie, what's wrong with this woman?" Meryl asked, her eyes wide.

"I-I'm not sure, Meryl…"

The three spun around as they heard the sound of clinking glasses. They gasped to see none other then the kidnapper rising to his feet, using the counter of glasses as a support. He rose to his feet and pulled out his weapon. Now both the man and the woman had the trio boxed in.

"B-but I shot him!" Meryl gasped. "Did I miss? I could've sworn I hit him right in the chest!"

"Why don't you shoot them?"

Vash looked down once again at the boy that Millie had in her arms. He was looking up at Vash with wide eyes. "Kill them. They're bad people."

Vash's eyes grew wide and he let out a small gasp. "Millie, let go of that kid!"

"Wh-why Mr. Vash?" Millie asked.

"Let him go!" he shouted. "Or else he might--"

It was too late. The boy had taken his elbows and had elbowed Millie right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the ground, and the woman in the red dress fired her weapon at her.

"Millie!" Meryl screamed, but Millie was quick to react. She rolled on her side, and the bullet hit the floorboard, missing Millie by inches.

The boy walked slowly over towards the woman, the man following suit. All three of them now stood in front of the trio, looking at them with dark eyes. The boy smiled, and then raised his hand. The two people behind him raised their guns and pointed them at the trio.

Meryl raised her shot pistols. "Stop! Stop or I'll shoot!"

"Don't be stupid," the boy remarked, smirking evilly. "Miss, want to see how much damage a bullet can do to my parents here?"

"Y-your parents?" Vash asked, eyes wide. "So these kidnappers are actually your parents? What do you want from us?"

"Not from you as a whole," the boy smiled. "But from you, Mr. Vash the Stampede."

Vash's eyes narrowed, and Millie and Meryl stepped next to him, ready to take down the evil trio standing in front of you. The boy smirked, rose his hand in the air, and then snapped his fingers.

The boy's mother and father raised their guns, pointed them straight at the trio, and then, in a single flowing motion, turned the guns back at themselves and fired.

Vash, Meryl and Millie gasped as the sound of the guns resounded through the building. Blood flowed freely from the man and the woman's necks. It was a sick sight to behold, but they seemed unphased.

"Wh-what the heck?" Meryl asked, covering her mouth as to make herself not vomit. "Why aren't they dead? No one can walk away after being shot straight in the jugular!"

"Those people aren't real," Vash said, his voice growing serious.

"Sorry, wrong again Mr. Vash!" the boy laughed. "My parents are quite real. They're just…well…how do you put it? Oh…handicapped!"

"Handicapped?" Meryl asked, her eyebrows raising. "H-How so?"

"Well, they can't die," the boy laughed, and Vash's eyebrow twitched. "What I mean is, they're already dead."

"Already dead?" Millie asked, shivering. "S-So they're…they're…?"

"Zombies?" the boy asked, smiling. "You could say that. But I prefer the term 'puppet'. My parents have become my puppets, and I'm the puppeteer."

"How can you control your own parents?" Meryl asked. "That's so cruel!"

"My parents are dead," the boy shrugged. "I'm simply using their bodies for my purposes."

"So you're a necromancer," Vash gathered. Meryl and Millie looked at Vash, surprised.

"A-A necromancer? A person who can control the dead?" Meryl asked. "That kid's a necromancer? They actually exist?"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" the boy laughed. "But I should probably introduce myself. The name's Benree, and my parents are Rosaline and Fitzwilliam." He nodded his head to his two still bleeding parents respectively.

"What do you want from me?" Vash asked. "You're obviously after me for something."

"Good call!' Benree laughed, grinning. "The truth is, Mr. Vash the Stampede, I want revenge on you for what you did."

Meryl and Millie looked at Vash, curious as to know if Vash knew or remembered what he could have possibly done to Benree. Vash looked as though he was drawing a blank, so Benree continued.

"You're the one who murdered my parents and made me an orphan," Benree snarled. "I remember it as clear as day. That horrible expression on your face. So blank…so…" Benree gritted his teeth, "so cruel. You murdered them in cold blood!"

Vash remained silent as Benree continued his story.

"The Humanoid Typhoon!" Benree shouted, looking vicious and angry. "You, Vash the Stampede murdered my parents! But that's not what I'm angry about!" Benree looked at his feet, and for a moment, the trio thought the young boy was about to break down in tears. He looked up, his eyes as angry as ever. "I begged you to kill me as well, but you _didn't_! You just walked away and left me with my two dead parents!" Benree's eyes filled with tears as he gritted his teeth in anger. "YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Benree…" Vash began. "I don't rem--"

"Don't say anything, Vash the Stampede," Benree muttered. "After you destroyed me and my life, I studied and became a necromancer just so I could get revenge on you using my own parents even if their spirits had left this world."

"Where in the world could you have learned necromancy?" Meryl asked.

"While I was wandering, carrying my parent's bodies…" Benree recalled. "I met my Master. I told him my story, and he taught me the cursed art of necromancy. He said I had true talent."

"Who's this…Master?" Vash asked.

"Enough out of you," Benree smirked. "I'm afraid that my parents and I will have to take our leave for now. But don't worry Mr. Vash the Stampede." Benree grinned at Vash, an evil glare going through his eyes. "You will face us again. Consider this a sentence to your upcoming death."

Benree snapped his fingers again, and a purple and black smoke filled the room, blowing Vash, Meryl, and Millie backwards into the counter. They covered their eyes from the blowing smoke and dust, and when it finally cleared, Benree and his puppets were no longer in the room.

"Vash…what in the world is that kid going to do?" Meryl asked, looking at the spot where Benree had once stood.

"I'm not sure Meryl," Vash shook his head. "But it's obvious that he won't let me be until he's gotten his revenge. I'm going to have to convince him otherwise."

Meryl sighed, looking out the door. "Easier said then done, Vash."

* * *

Yay! I finished the second chapter! I hope you'll all enjoy this short story! I know I will. I really like this short piece. (It's only seven chapters, by the way. Consider it just another chapter in the many escapades of Vash. I don't see enough of those stories.)

Until then,

Ciao for now!


	3. The Aiming

What is the Sound of One Gun Firing? - Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'd like to thank my…one reviewer! Hehe! Anyway, thank you for your review! Here's the next chapter! Pretty short, but aww, who gives a hell? I've got an hour till my deadline.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Aiming

* * *

"Still no sign of Benree or his parents, huh?" Meryl asked Vash that afternoon as they sat around the hotel coffee table, sipping glasses of water.

"No…they seem to have completely left town," Millie told her partner. "Mr. Vash, what do you think about the situation?"

"It's possible…that Benree's telling the truth," Vash murmured. "I might have just forgotten about murdering his parents. My memory has its faults, you see."

"You didn't even shoot a single bullet during the fight," Meryl reminded him. "Vash, these aren't normal people we're dealing with."

"And therefore," Vash smiled, "shooting them does no good!"

"ARRGH! DON'T BE SUCH A SMARTASS!" Meryl shouted, grabbing Vash around the neck and doing her best to suffocate him. "You're really pissing me off, you know that?"

"Oh…Meryl!" Millie said weakly, trying to save Vash from Meryl's grip.

"Here we are, all worried about you, and you're sitting there like it's no big deal!" Meryl cried, tightening her grip and making Vash's face turn blue. "This kid is bad new Vash, and he's after you! He isn't just going to give up that easily!"

"Meryl does have a point, Mr. Vash," Millie nodded and Vash looked up. "Benree is almost certainly after you at this very minute. What do you plan to do?"

"There's nothing else to do," Vash shrugged. "Hope he doesn't come after me."

"That's not good enough!" Meryl said, letting go of Vash and slamming her fist on the table, knocking Millie's water over. "Can't you see that we're worried about you? Benree's got people you can't kill on his side! How in the world do you plan to beat them? Even if you did shoot them, which you won't, they won't die!"

"Benree seems almost unbeatable," Millie agreed with her partner. "What do you plan to do Mr. Vash?"

"First, I have to get out of here as soon as possible," Vash said, standing up. "Any one of these people could be prey for Benree. I don't want to get innocent people involved in this. And that goes for you two as well."

"You must be crazy!" Meryl exclaimed. "We're in on this too Vash! Both Millie and I are in too deep to just forget about this!"

"Meryl is right, Mr. Vash," Millie nodded to Vash. "Let us help you fight Benree."

"I'd rather _not_ fight Benree," Vash explained. "I wish there was a way we could end this, but he seems so determined."

"There's got to be a way to defeat his undead army," Meryl sighed, sitting back down and sipping her water. "No one is invincible. He's got to have a weakness."

"The only one that I can think of," Millie murmured. "Is that he's weak himself. When you get rid of the magician, then the magic stops, correct?"

"I don't want Benree to die unnecessarily," Vash said, determined. "There's got to be a way to get through to him."

"Vash…" Meryl murmured.

"You're talking about how to stop the undead? Well, that's simple."

The three turned around to see an old man behind them sipping tea. He turned to them and held up a few pieces of paper with ink writing on them. "Use these, of course."

"What are those, old man?" Vash asked rather rudely, picking one up. "It's got weird writing on it. I can't read it."

"It's a talisman," the old man explained. "Don't you young people know anything nowadays?" The man slipped on his violet colored tunic and his wide brimmed straw hat. "Those can defeat the undead."

"How?" Meryl asked, looking at the other papers the man had.

"Simply place them on the subject's forehead," the man said, sticking one onto Vash for demonstration. "As you can see, when placed on a normal person, nothing happens. But when placed on an undead creature, it can completely destroy them."

"How do you know that, sir?" Millie asked.

"Years of research, young lady," the man said, standing up. "The undead happen to be my line of study."

"Line of…" Meryl began.

"Study?" Millie finished.

"I've been called many things in my lifetime," the man chuckled. " 'Coot', 'Crazy', 'Nut-job'. The works. But I never minded those words. I knew that the undead existed, and I devoted my entire life to researching them."

"Well…do you know that there's a--" Meryl began, but Vash cut her off.

"Excuse us old guy!" He said, bowing and grabbing Meryl and Millie. He dragged them to a corner to talk. "I think it would be best if we kept Benree a secret for now."

"Huh?" Meryl looked up. "Why?"

"I don't want to cause an alarm in the village," Vash said, smiling. "And no one will believe us anyway. I say we take the talismans and wait for Benree to make his next move. We'll leave in the morning. If I'm correct, Benree will follow."

"All right Mr. Vash," Millie nodded. "We'll do as you say."

"Hey, Pops!" Vash called to the old man and walked over to him. "We'll take those talismans. They might prove of use to us, you never know."

"Good choice, boy," the man said, handing Vash a packet of talismans. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take my leave. My research calls."

With that, the old man left a bit of money on the table and walked out of the restaurant, grasping a large bag in his hand, his straw hat over his eyes.

"Well, at least we've got these," Vash smiled.

"How do you know they even work?" Meryl asked suspiciously. "He could be a nutty old man pulling our legs, you know."

"We have nothing else to use, Meryl," Millie giggled. "We might as well."

"You've got a point," Meryl sighed. "C'mon, let's get some sleep. It's already dark outside, and I'm tired."

* * *

The next morning, the trio awoke to the shining sun streaming through their windows, waking them to a fresh new day full of adventure and suspense.

Or maybe the trio awoke to both Millie and Vash lying on Meryl's bed.

"WILL YOU GET OFF MY BED YOU SLACKERS?"

"I TOLD YOU, I SLEEP WALK!"

"MY ROOM WAS COLD MERYL! I'M SORRY!"

"I'm tired of your lame excuses!" Meryl panted as she cornered the two. "You slacking off has really gotten to me this time!"

"Vash!"

The group looked up to see the innkeeper running towards them. "Mr. Vash! You won't believe it! Someone's been kidnapped!"

"Who?" Vash asked, getting out from behind his corner. "What's going on?"

"The General Store's owner's daughter and son!" he told Vash. "A woman in a red dress and a man in a hat came and kidnapped them!"

"That's Benree all right," Meryl murmured, running into her room to get ready. "Why would he kidnap them though? To lure you out?"

"Where are they now?" Vash asked.

"They're in a wagon just outside town!" the inn keeper said. "We tried to shoot them down, but nothing happened! They're monsters, Vash!"

"Not monsters," Meryl said. "Just undead souls. C'mon Vash, we've got no time to waste.

"Right," Vash nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio was running out into the dirt road just to see Benree in his wagon, along with two young children about the age of thirteen or twelve tied up in the back of the wagon. Benree's mother was manning the reins, while Benree's father watched the children. The little boy smiled as Vash came out.

"Hey there Vash!" he called. "I'm just picking up some souvenirs! I like young additions to my army," he told him.

"Let them go, Benree!" Vash told him. "You don't want to do this!"

"I beg to differ," Benree smirked triumphantly. "Mother! Start the wagon!"

"I don't understand!" a man from the crowd yelled as the horse kicked at the dirt and began to run off. "I shot that horse! He always had a sore temper, so I finally had to get rid of him! How's he still walking around like that?"

"Didn't know he could bring back horses too…" Meryl said bitterly. "Vash, we need to go rescue them. Benree's luring us out to his own territory."

"We have no choice but to go along," Vash said. "We'll need a wagon to follow them in! Get a horse right away!"

"Right!" the innkeeper nodded. "Someone get these folks a horse and wagon. I'm sorry we don't have anything faster Vash."

"It doesn't matter," Vash shook his head. "I don't want to catch Benree, I want to follow him. He'll stop, eventually."

"Right," Meryl said, pulling out the stack of talismans. "And if that old geezer was right, then we've got some sort of weapon against those freaks!"

"Then let's go," said Millie to her companions. "Those kids are in danger."

"Millie's right," Vash nodded, pulling on his gloves. "We've got no choice. We're giving chase.

* * *

The End of the chapter! Tune in to the next one! Sorry it was so short! (bows)

Until then,

Ciao for now!


End file.
